<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Fire by coloursflyaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308945">On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway'>coloursflyaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Pining, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a groan coming from the other bed, low and pained, the third in maybe ten minutes, and even if Chuck is trying his best to focus on his Nintendo Switch, there is only so much he can take. Trent may have told him he was going to go to sleep, but he obviously hasn’t, and Chuck can’t just lie here and listen to him moan all night. <br/>“What the fuck did you do this time?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trent Barreta &amp; Chuck Taylor, Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scmoop</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, in celebration of the PPV my boys are not on (properly), have about 6k of super indulgent nipple play porn about two dorks who do not know how to do anything but pine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a groan coming from the other bed, low and pained, the third in maybe ten minutes, and even if Chuck is trying his best to focus on his Nintendo Switch, there is only so much he can take. Trent may have <em>told him</em> he was going to go to sleep, but he obviously hasn’t, and Chuck can’t just lie here and listen to him moan all night. <br/>“What the fuck did you do this time?”, he asks, putting the Switch down and looking over at Trent in the dim light of his bedside lamp. “Cuz I don’t remember you getting hurt in the ring.”</p>
<p>Had Trent been sleeping, and had Chuck just misjudged the sounds from a very pleasant dream (and God, he cannot be thinking about that now, not when he has a whole collection of those memories hidden away for nights where he feels particularly pitiful, or drunk, or both), he would end up with Trent throwing a pillow at his head and a sleep-slurred threat, but instead, Trent just slowly sits up, grimacing when he has to put weight on his left arm to do so. <br/>“Dunno”, he finally answers, once he is upright, his hair slightly mussed from tossing and turning. “I must have fucked up my shoulder at the gym or something. It’s nothing, it’ll be okay tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense”, Chuck says, and knows, even while he is swinging a leg over the edge of his bed, that he has made A Mistake, one which he will, undoubtedly, Regret a lot during the night and possibly Much Longer. “You know, I took some massage classes, back when you left me here and went to Japan on your own. C’mere, maybe I can fix it.”<br/>Trent looks at him, pretty dark eyes and his brows furrowed, as if to ask Chuck if he is sure he wants to do this – and Chuck isn’t, by God, because he <em>wants</em> to but also knows he shouldn’t – but then he slowly rolls off the mattress and walks over to stand in front of Chuck, his whole posture uncharacteristically timid, uncertain. Chuck isn’t sure if he doesn’t trust his massage skills, or if Trent’s in more pain than the groans led him to believe.</p>
<p>It’s hard to say which option bothers him more, so Chuck does what he does best and moves on, hoping that if he is quick enough, his insecurities won’t be able to keep up. <br/>“Sit down”, he urges Trent on, who moves to sit next to him with slow, still tentative movements. It’s weird, and Chuck doesn’t have time for weird, not when he feels strange already. <br/>“No, not there, on the floor, man. I need to get to your shoulder, right?”<br/>Trent stills for a second, eyebrows furrowing again, but then kneels down and Chuck suddenly, <em>violently</em>, realises just how bad of an idea this truly was. Because yes, Trent’s back is turned towards him, <em>thank God</em>, but the point still stands that Trent is kneeling between his spread legs, his hair falling freely around his bare shoulders, and Chuck doesn’t know how it feels like to have a stroke, but he’s pretty sure he is about to find out.</p>
<p>It’s easier to touch in the ring, when there are other people watching and keeping him in check, when he can pretend that the pats and the hugs and the occasional slap on Trent’s ass is just to keep the show going, it’s something else now. It’s easier when he helps Trent with his tan as well, when he oils him up, helps him with his hairband, maybe because now the lights are low, maybe because it’s late, or maybe because right now, with his very best friend in the world kneeling in front of him, Chuck can’t think of anything but how much he wants to touch him.</p>
<p>It's the reason he almost doesn’t, but he’s the one who asked Trent to come over, offered to help him, and in the end, even if Chuck has been lusting after him for the better part of seven years, Trent <em>is</em> his best friend and he’s in pain, and that <em>has</em> to be more important. So, Chuck grabs one of the scattered bottles of baby oil that just seem to appear wherever Nakazawa is and dribbles some on his palms, slicks them up as if the flimsy barrier could somehow protect from the heat of Trent’s skin. <br/>It doesn’t.</p>
<p>They have touched three billion times before, it seems, and yet Chuck can feel his palms tingle as he slides them across Trent’s shoulder, down his arm and back up again, trying to figure out where the tension sits, which muscles he might be able to relax. Because Trent is tense all over, no matter where Chuck digs his fingers in, occasionally drawing a breathless groan from his best friend’s mouth, although Chuck is never sure if the sounds are pained or pleased. <br/>He works his way down the length of Trent’s upper arm, marvelling as always at the hard muscle there, then he starts sliding his hands down Trent’s back, along the ridges of his spine and the outline of his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Trent’s skin is hot to the touch, seems to get hotter as Chuck continues to ease the tension from the muscles underneath, and the feeling of Trent slowly relaxing in front of him is almost enough to make Chuck forget that he’s half-hard in his pants. A few years back, his reaction to this would have made him scold himself, disgusted by how he treats his best friend, but by now it has happened too often to do more than to stir the guilt that has become so familiar it has dulled down to a gentle ache.</p>
<p>His fingers slide upwards again, following a series of knots, and Trent groans once Chuck reaches his neck, tilts his head to give him better access. It’s the sweetest kind of torture to feel Trent’s pulse beneath his fingertips, the jump of it when Chuck presses in too hard and makes the other suck in a sharp breath, but although Chuck knows that he won’t get any sleep tonight, he wouldn’t change it for the world. <br/>With the next broad slide down Trent’s shoulder, he lets his fingers curl around the bone until his fingertips touch the edge of Trent’s collarbone, and there’s a hiss coming from Trent, a pained one. And Chuck knows exactly why.</p>
<p>“Jesus, man”, he comments, curling his fingers again and finding muscles wound so tightly they seem to be a second away from ripping apart. “No wonder you can’t sleep. We’ll have to find you a proper massage therapist in the next town we’re in, because there is no way I’ll be able to fix this.”<br/>Which doesn’t mean he won’t try, though. <br/>“C’mon, turn ‘round, so I can try and at least get the worst out.”</p>
<p>This time, Chuck knows what he is doing, knows the price he’ll pay for trying to be a good friend, or at least he thinks he does – until Trent slowly, ever so slowly, comes to face him. <br/>There is a flush high on his cheeks, his eyes look darker than they usually do and twice as pretty, and Chuck both knows that he shouldn’t, and that he still will, jerk off to the memory of Trent like this, bracketed by Chuck’s own thighs. <br/>He swallows hard, hoping Trent won’t notice, while he reaches for the oil and adds more onto his palm. It’s more to give himself something to do than for any practical reason, but at least it grants him a few moments to collect himself.</p>
<p>“You really need to figure out what you did so I can learn from your mistakes, dude”, he tells Trent to fill the silence and tries not to notice the unfocussed look in his best friend’s eyes. It quite obviously doesn’t work. <br/>“…sure”, he gets as an answer, just slightly too late. “I’ll do that.” <br/>Chuck hums and warms up the oil between his palms, rubbing them together for a second before putting his hands back on Trent’s shoulder. His skin is so warm it almost seems to burn against Chuck’s fingers.</p>
<p>“But really”, he continues to keep his mind off the heat as he follows Trent’s collarbone with his hand, “you should take better care of yourself. What would you have done if you had fucked up your shoulder like that and didn’t have my amazing massage skills to help you out? Stayed up all night and suffered?”<br/>The jab doesn’t get quite the response Chuck was hoping for; instead of laughing, Trent just looks at him for a moment, slightly incredulous, then gives a pathetic excuse for a chuckle. He must be in worse pain than Chuck thought, he thinks, not for the first time that night. <br/>“Tough crowd”, he mutters and at least this time, he gets Trent to grin.</p>
<p>Chuck grins back, and just seeing Trent happy is enough to distract him for a moment, which in turn is enough to make Chuck’s hand slip when he tries to drag it down across the slope of Trent’s shoulder. His fingers brush roughly against Trent’s left nipple, and Chuck would laugh it off and make some stupid joke, if the accidental touch didn’t draw an honest to God moan from Trent’s lips. They fall open, just as Trent’s eyes close, and Chuck can’t think at all for a second before he bursts into flames.</p>
<p>Because Trent doesn’t open his eyes right away, the flush on his cheeks only deepening, and there is no way to mistake this for pain; even if it will make the next days between them slightly awkward, Chuck knows he’ll jerk off to this memory a hundred times more than the one of Trent between his thighs.<br/>“You okay, man?”, he asks, doing a half-decent job at sounding like there isn’t liquid heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, but Trent.  <em>God</em>, Trent furrows his eyebrows and licks his lips and doesn’t open his eyes and when he speaks, his voice is hoarse, and Chuck has never heard anything like it before. <br/>“Yeah”, he says, and it sounds like he has to force the words from his lips. “Do it again.”</p>
<p>It’s like someone has punched the air straight out of his lungs, the effect of the words instantaneous, and Chuck is glad for it, because otherwise he would squeak out something stupid, like <em>what</em> or <em>are you sure</em> or <em>did you also hit your head real hard</em> and that could only kill whatever mood Trent is in. And Chuck can’t blow this, not when he can feel his cock hardening further in his pants, when he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get the chance to do whatever this is again.</p>
<p>He’s burning up inside, he won’t be able to wrestle for a week at least because he’ll be running a fever, his hands are shaking, but Chuck reaches up nonetheless and rubs the pad of his thumb against Trent’s nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. <br/>Trent still hasn’t opened his eyes and Chuck is glad for it; he doesn’t know if he could take it if Trent was watching him, not when his lips are parted like this, letting out a soft gasp when Chuck’s fingernail catches lightly on the sensitive flesh, not when he is still bracketed by Chuck’s thighs, cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>The oil makes it easy to circle Trent’s nipple, teasing sounds from his lips that sound pleased and desperate at the same time, and Chuck isn’t sure if he has fallen asleep or not, because watching Trent lean into his touch feels more like a dream than anything else. He flicks his finger against Trent’s nipple again, before pinching it gently; it gets a reaction Chuck neither expected nor prepared for.</p>
<p>The other’s eyes fly open, dark and desperate, and the formerly quiet sounds turn into another full-blown moan that goes straight to Chuck’s cock, making it twitch. He’s fully hard by now, just from touching, from watching Trent, and he should stop, but he doesn’t. <br/>Instead, he pinches Trent’s nipple once more, rolling it between his fingers, and watches pleasure bloom behind dark eyes. It’s like a switch has been flipped, because while he couldn’t talk before, he now can’t stop himself.</p>
<p>“You like that?”, Chuck asks, although he sees the answer right in front of him when he presses his nail against hard flesh, then rubs the pad of his thumb against it. <br/>Still, Trent nods, mouth hanging open, and now he has opened his eyes Chuck can’t look away from them, even if he desperately wants to watch the flush spread down across Trent’s throat and chest. <br/>“Fuck, you’re- “, he starts fortunately is able to cut himself off before he says anything else, anything incriminating. Although Chuck isn’t sure if that’s even possible still. “Do you want me to suck on them?”</p>
<p>He’s not even <em>doing</em> anything and yet Trent groans, eyes fluttering shut for just a second, before gasping out, “<em>Chuck</em>.”<br/>It’s not an answer and yet it is, because Trent sounds wrecked, sounds better than anything else Chuck has ever heard, and it’s his name Trent says. <em>His</em> name, no one else’s, and Chuck’s mind is reeling with the beauty of it, his chest swelling with something that is far vaster and yet so different to the lust he feels.</p>
<p>This is crossing a line, surely, although Chuck doesn’t know how someone could explain away rubbing and teasing the nipples of your best friend, who is kneeling on the floor in front of you, but this. This leads them in unchartered territory. There is no platonic explanation for helping your best friend up, whose knees buckle under his own weight for a moment and guiding them onto your own lap, for sliding one arm around their waist to steady them and using the other hand to brush a fingernail against their nipple, making them gasp, for looking up at them and muttering, “God, you look incredible.”<br/>And, fuck, he didn’t mean to say that.</p>
<p>Before he can say anything else, Chuck leans in and gives his mouth something else to do, licks a broad stripe across Trent’s nipple, and tastes the oil on the tip of his tongue, and he’s so fucked, his streams are crossed, he’ll never be able to even smell baby oil again without getting hard. <br/>The reaction he gets is instantaneous, Trent arching up and into him, his spine bending under Chuck’s palm, and Chuck thanks every power above that Trent hasn’t scooted any closer, so he cannot feel how hard Chuck is, cock straining against the soft material of his sweatpants.</p>
<p>Again, Trent chokes out his name, this time in a way that makes Chuck never want to hear it spoken by anyone else again. No matter if this a one-time thing or if it’ll happen again, or if, and Chuck hardly dares to think it, he’ll wake up the next morning with Trent still in his bed, it won’t change that he had this, made Trent gasp out his name like it means the world, caused him to dig strong fingers into Chuck’s shoulders and arch his back in a way that drives Chuck insane without even seeing it. <br/>Without thinking, he laves his tongue over Trent’s nipple again, relishing in the soft gasp coming from the other, the rumbling in his chest that Chuck can feel against his lips when he presses a little closer. It’s delicious, and even if Trent never wants to touch him again, this will get him through many a lonely night.</p>
<p>“You’re so sensitive”, he mutters, and even that makes Trent shudder, just Chuck’s breath on his skin, the vibrations of his lips against skin, and no matter how hot Chuck feels all over, he still can’t help but laugh softly at the reaction he gets. <br/>“Shut up”, Trent tries to tell him off, but the effect is undermined when Chuck smooths his thumb over the nipple he has neglected until now and Trent’s words turn into a moan halfway through. <br/>“No, it’s cute!” He is still chuckling, but he doesn’t think Trent really holds it against him, not with the way he arches into Chuck’s touch. And it is quite reassuring that this is still how they can talk to each other, even with Trent on his lap and Chuck’s mouth skimming across his chest. Even if they’ll never do this again, they’ll be fine. “Just never knew it.”<br/>“For good reason.”</p>
<p>Trent still sounds hoarse, but not as wrecked as he did before, so Chuck drags his lips across Trent’s chest again in something that is almost, but not quite a kiss, while he uses his second hand to tweak the other nipple. It has the desired effect, makes Trent push a little closer, back bending under Chuck’s hand, and even without seeing him, Chuck knows he must be the most beautiful thing under the sun.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, but imagine what fun we could have had…” He’s speaking without thinking, which isn’t anything new but maybe dangerous now, when there are so many things Chuck should not say. Yet, he doesn’t know how to stop, not when he has always been talkative in bed and not when Trent on his lap is enough to send his thoughts into overdrive. “All those long nights on the road, could’ve had you like this every time, all night long.”<br/>And Trent doesn’t seem to mind, not with the way he grips Chuck’s shoulders tighter, like letting go is the last thing on his mind. Chuck definitely wants to keep it that way, so he licks across Trent’s nipple again before sealing his lips around the tender flesh and sucking hard.</p>
<p>Trent’s fingers dig into his shoulders almost painfully as his whole body tenses, his head falls back and the moan he rewards Chuck with is almost enough to make him spill in his pants. It’s Chuck’s name he moans, but it sounds desperate, filled with lust, and something about it makes Chuck burn out, his heart beat even faster. He does it again, sucks and teases the tip of his tongue across Trent’s nipple, and this time, Trent uses the grip he has on Chuck’s shoulders to pull him closer, jerking his hips forward, and <em>oh</em>.</p>
<p>Although it should come as no surprise, not considering how Trent has been writhing on his lap, the sensation of Trent’s hard cock pressing against his stomach is a shock nonetheless, emptying Chuck’s brain from every single thought he still held onto. <br/>He knows how Trent’s cock looks – and oh, that is a dangerous thought to entertain right now – simply because there is no way to spend as much time as they did on the road together without seeing each other naked, but this is different. This may be different from anything else Chuck has ever experienced, because, well. Because it’s Trent and because he’s hard, because if he likes this, he might allow Chuck to do it again.</p>
<p>He must have frozen, lips still sealed around Trent’s nipple, because the other presses closer still, shifting his weight on Chuck’s lap and flexing his fingers on Chuck’s shoulders, and yet Chuck can’t move. <br/>At least not until Trent jerks his hips again, pressing his cock against Chuck’s for just a second, and whines, “<em>Don’t stop</em>.”<br/>Not that he starts again right away – he couldn’t, not when his cock has suddenly realised it can demand attention too – but he moves, looks up at Trent and knows within a second that he has made a mistake.</p>
<p>It’s not that he cannot look away, it’s not that Trent has suddenly become much more beautiful now that he’s writhing on Chuck’s lap, it’s just that suddenly, Chuck wants to kiss him so bad he can taste the need on his lips, can feel it prickle on the tip of his tongue. But it’s not what they do, they don’t <em>kiss</em>, so Chuck does the only other thing he can do and dives back in, drags his lips across Trent’s chest in something that is absolutely no kiss, but takes the edge off. <br/>At least he can taste Trent’s skin on his lips, can hear his breathing quicken as Chuck mouths words against his chest, flicks his tongue against the sensitive flesh, and most importantly, at least he cannot lean up and capture Trent’s lips in a kiss, like he has wanted to do a thousand times before.</p>
<p>The new onslaught makes Trent moan again, his voice beautifully broken, and this time, when Trent’s hips move against his thighs, seeking friction, Chuck acts. He doesn’t mean to, at least not on a conscious level, but it happens nonetheless; the hand he has on the small of Trent’s back pulls him in before Chuck knows what he is doing. <br/>There’s no resistance, just a gasp that half sounds like Chuck’s name, half like a sob, and Trent pushes closer until he is pressed against Chuck, his cock hard and hot, his skin slick with a familiar sheen of sweat, and this time, it’s Chuck who moans.<br/>The vibrations must feel almost as good as Chuck’s tongue, because Trent makes a desperate sound at the back of his throat and slides one hand up the nape of Chuck’s neck, fingernails scratching across his scalp and sending shivers down Chuck’s spine.</p>
<p>His skin feels far too small for him with Trent jerking against him with every lick of Chuck’s tongue, with the taste of oil and sweat and the lingering scent of cheap shower gel, with strong fingers carding through his hair in a way that Chuck can almost call gentle; it’s almost too good, and without having paid his cock any attention Chuck feels like he’s half delirious with lust already. <br/>Again, he sucks on Trent’s nipple, hard this time, dragging his teeth against the oversensitive flesh and Trent almost screams, jerking on Chuck’s lap so violently he might have fallen down, had Chuck not steadied him with his hand.</p>
<p>“Chuck”, he gasps out and Chuck never wants to hear his name again, instead just wants to keep this memory forever. His hand cards through Chuck’s hair again, before sliding down to rest on his shoulder, thumb drawing patters across Chuck’s skin.<br/>“<em>Chuck</em>”, Trent repeats and this time, Chuck pulls back to look at him, and <em>God</em>, just how much he wants to kiss him. “Can I – <em>fuck</em> – can I touch you? Please, I need – “</p>
<p>It’s a strange question, since technically they are touching, since Chuck has been touching him for what feels like an hour now, but Chuck still nods and watches the flush on Trent’s cheeks deepen. <br/>“Sure, knock yourself out-“<br/>Trent doesn’t even let him finish his sentence before he moves. What Chuck expected was a hand on his chest, or maybe sliding down his back, what he hopes for is Trent’s mouth on his neck, but what he gets is Trent scooting back just far enough to get his hand between their bodies, sliding down Chuck’s chest, his stomach, before starting to tug at Chuck’s sweatpants, his movements fast, almost frantic. Fingers press against his cock through the fabric and Chuck jolts at the sensation, a sound falling from his lips that is something between a gasp and a moan and a squeal, and Trent looks up at him, even as he is still trying to push Chuck’s sweatpants down.</p>
<p>There’s sweat gleaming on his forehead, a fire in his eyes and Chuck wants to kiss him so much he can feel his resolve crumbling all around him, because Trent’s lips are just inches away, parted and plush, and he has wanted this for years and years and years. He leans in, just ever so slightly, fighting his own body to stop himself from giving in, and –</p>
<p>It’s Trent who saves him, saves them, because the second before Chuck can feel himself break, he manages to push Chuck’s sweatpants down far enough to wrap calloused fingers around the shaft of his cock and pull it free, waistband tucked uncomfortably tight behind his balls. The mere touch is electric, makes Chuck arch up into Trent’s touch like he’s been shocked, his eyes closing on their own accord to focus on the sensation. <br/>Trent’s fingers have always been strong, one of the parts of the other’s body that Chuck knows most intimately, and to feel them around his cock, callouses catching on sensitive skin, is almost too much to take.</p>
<p>For a few, overwhelming moments, Chuck can’t think, at least until Trent shuffles on his lap, shifting his weight, and then there’s something hot pressing against the length of Chuck’s cock, Trent changing the position of his hand so he can wrap his fingers around them both, and… it takes too long, but the second Chuck realises that it’s Trent’s cock pressed against his own, it’s a miracle that he doesn’t come immediately.</p>
<p>His eyes fly open and all of a sudden, he’s beyond glad that he’s so in love with Trent that he could watch him for the rest of his life; it’s the only thing keeping him from looking down and seeing Trent’s long fingers wrapped around both their shafts. It’s the only thing keeping him from spilling all over Trent’s hand before he had a moment to enjoy his touch. <br/>But Trent has his eyes closed, his lips still parted, and maybe now he has grown more beautiful than he ever has been before, because Chuck cannot look away, not even when Trent starts to move his hand.</p>
<p>He can see the pleasure play out on Trent’s face, how he scrunches up his face, huffs out his breaths, the way his eyes move underneath the lids almost restlessly. And Chuck is transfixed, mesmerised, although Trent’s hand is sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, bright and white-hot, making Chuck’s toes curl, the fingers he has splayed on Trent’s hand trying to pull him closer. <br/>At least until Trent twists his wrist and melts something deep inside of Chuck, until he, within the same breath, gasp out Chuck’s name.<br/>There is a plea hidden within that single syllable, desire and desperation, and there is nothing Chuck could do but give Trent exactly what he is asking for.</p>
<p>Once more, he leans in, this time closing his lips around the nipple he hasn’t yet tormented, while he switches his hands, using one to hold Trent close while he pinches the neglected nipple with the fingers of the other. <br/>The flesh beneath his touch is swollen, hot to the touch, and the sensation is enough to make Trent moan above him, a deep, guttural sound that echoes through Chuck’s bones, will stay with him for what hopefully will be forever.</p>
<p>At the same time, Chuck can feel Trent’s cock twitch pressed against his own, precome slicking up the next stroke of Trent’s hand, and at this point, Chuck can feel his train of thought losing focus, because every single detail, every sensation, would be enough to drive him insane; all of them together seem too much to even take in. <br/>So, instead of focussing, Chuck lets his body take over, even though he wishes he could somehow make sure he’ll remember every single detail, every touch, every gasp that falls from Trent’s pretty lips, every time he breathes out Chuck’s name.</p>
<p>His lips smear kisses across Trent’s chest, wet and hot and unfocussed, his tongue darting out to tease, until Trent slides his unused hand into Chuck’s hair, guides his mouth back to where he wants it. And although Chuck would love nothing more than to map out Trent’s chest with his tongue, taste as much of him as possible, he goes willingly, dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin of Trent’s nipple once more. <br/>The sensation makes Trent jerk forward, his cock twitching where it is pressed against Chuck’s, and it’s almost too much already. Again, Chuck sucks, then presses the flat of his tongue against the abused flesh to soothe it, and moans when Trent picks up the pace again, stroking their cocks with a beautiful frenzy, too fast to be perfect and yet everything Chuck needs.</p>
<p>Without thinking, he rocks into the touch, adding a hint of friction of his own just as Trent strokes downwards, just as Chuck sucks on his best friend’s nipple again, swirling the tip of his tongue around the hardened bud, and forces a broken moan from Trent’s lips. <br/>“Please, Chuck, I-“, he gasps out, sounding more desperate before, and Chuck doesn’t understand, not until he drags his teeth across Trent’s chest, twists his fingers around the other nipple and feels Trent’s body shake beneath his touch.</p>
<p>His hips snap forward once more, his grip tightening around their cocks and then Trent is coming on Chuck’s lap, fucking up into his own hand, his come easing the friction as he loses control. And Chuck wants to hold on to make it good for him, tease his teeth across Trent’s nipple until the orgasm is so overwhelming he <em>has</em> to let Chuck touch him again, but Trent cries out his name like it’s a prayer, sobs it into Chuck’s shoulder while he spends himself between their bodies, and it’s no use.</p>
<p>Chuck comes so hard it feels like blacking out, losing time as he thrusts up into the tight grip of Trent’s fingers while he pulls his best friend as close as possible, like he is trying to fuse their bodies into one. <br/>Pleasure wrecks through his body, curling his toes and tensing his muscles until he feels them tremble, and there’s nothing left of this world but Trent’s fingers around his cock, carding through his hair, his uneven breathing against Chuck’s neck,  the taste of sweat and oil on his lips.</p>
<p>A lifetime passes until he finds back to reality, the murmur of the life outside of their little bubble seeping in first, then the light, the realisation that he doesn’t know what to do. <br/>For a second, it is frightening, terrifying even, but Trent is still on his lap, wiping his soiled hand on the sheets below them, the other one loosely tangled in Chuck’s hair. <br/>Fingernails scratch against his scalp and ground him, give him the confidence to slowly move his lips from where they are still pressed against Trent’s chest, dragging them upwards for a brief second. The hum of pleasure is beginning to fade, making way for lethargy, and Chuck is about to pull away, but Trent uses the hand in his hair to keep him close, resting their foreheads together in a gesture so intimate it makes Chuck shiver.</p>
<p>For a moment or two, they just breathe together, Trent’s eyes closed and Chuck unable to look away, then Trent mutters, almost inaudibly, “Fuck, <em>Chuck</em>…” <br/>And Chuck, who wouldn’t be able to stay silent if his life depended on it, hears himself respond, before he knows it. “Heh, that rhymes.” <br/>There is a second of stunned silence, but even before Chuck’s brain has caught up with the situation, before it had any chance to worry, Trent snorts, amusement so very obvious in his voice. <br/>“Oh, shut up.” <br/>“Whatever. You love it.”</p>
<p>And Chuck is ready to let go of Trent, who he is still holding close, to get back to being friends and hoping that maybe they’ll do this again sometime, because obviously, they are okay, but then Trent opens his eyes, shifts back just enough to look at Chuck and. <br/>Maybe Chuck wouldn’t believe it, if he couldn’t see it so plainly, because in his mind it is still an impossibility, just like it always has been, but all across Trent’s face, from the amused quirk around his mouth to the tenderness shining from his eyes, it says, <em>I do</em>.</p>
<p>A few moments pass in which Chuck can’t do anything but stare, his mind unsure if it dares to trust what he sees, but it’s Trent and there is no way that Trent would toy with him like this. <br/>“Holy shit”, Chuck breathes out before he knows it. “You do?” <br/>Again, Trent chuckles, and for a moment, Chuck wonders why the sound is the same as it was before, but then again, his laugh, the special one he knows only Trent has heard before, wouldn’t have changed either. <br/>“Yeah”, Trent answers, sounding fond and familiar and just like always, and maybe that’s what makes Chuck believe it. Because if Trent has loved him at three in the morning at an airport and in front of thousands of fans and a few seconds before falling asleep in Japan, then he can love him still.</p>
<p>“Wow”, he mutters, more to himself than anyone else, then, “So. Like. I guess. Will you marry me?”<br/>It takes a few seconds and the surprised sound that falls from Trent’s lips to make Chuck realise what he has said, and he’s about to take it back without thinking, when he realises that he really doesn’t want to. So, instead he meets Trent’s gaze, feels his heartbeat pick up when he finds not rejection, just surprise in the other’s eyes. <br/>“What?”, Trent asks, and the surprise is still there, but Chuck thinks he can hear happiness seep into his voice, drop by drop.</p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”, Chuck repeats, his voice steady, because this feels right. Trent in his arms, exhausted and happy, his taste still heavy on Chuck’s lips. <br/>“We haven’t even kissed yet”, Trent points out, a twinkle in his eye and his smile widening even further until it seems to split his face in half. <br/>“Doesn’t matter.”<br/>“What if I’m, like, a really bad kisser?” <br/>“Still doesn’t matter. I’ll teach you.”<br/>“I might be a horrible student.”<br/>“I know.”</p>
<p>There is no answer, just Trent looking at him with love in his eyes and in the curve of his smile and the flush on his cheeks, and Chuck loves him so deeply he can almost feel his chest collapse with the weight of it. He doesn’t need an answer, doesn’t need Trent to say yes, but he wants it, at this moment, more than anything else. Wants to go out there and have the world know that out of all nine billion people on this world, they have chosen each other.</p>
<p>Another moment passes, then another, then Trent, laughter and surprise and love still clinging to his voice, says, “Okay.”<br/>And the world doesn’t stop spinning, doesn’t seem brighter; there is no tidal wave that rolls over Chuck and drowns him in happiness, no supernova exploding in his chest. Instead, it’s just love, sweeter and safer and far more familiar, the same love he has felt for years, but better, because it’s reciprocated. Because Trent wants this too. Wants him. <br/>“Even if I’m a really bad kisser?”, he asks, although it’s hard to speak with Trent still in his arms, still flushed and newly <em>his</em>, and Trent laughs and sounds as blissfully happy as Chuck feels.</p>
<p>“Yes”, he answers, and leans in until their lips are brushing, the tease of a kiss Chuck has dreamt of since back when they were at PWG. “But how about we test that anyway?”<br/>And finally, finally kisses him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:<br/><a href="http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com">X</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>